Jeez, Those Guys
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: You are the fourth manager of Raimon Team. You're happy, content, and everything you ever wanted are in Inazuma Town. But then the girls started this conversation, and it leads you to remembering few past incidents... 'happy' incidents. [ReaderxAlot (I wanted to say all, but it's not exactly All)] [Cover Image lies. THEY LIE.]
1. Girls' Talk Prologue

**Late Christmas Fic although it's NOT really C-Themed. I fail, I know.  
Anyway, this is a gift for the awesome people I met: ReiRyuukazeKarito, and HeatHazed. Thanks for being awesome 3.**

**B-but this is also for the people who loved my stories ok D:?**

**Anyway, this is just... I don't know, a random stuff I made. And there will be like five or six chapters idk, since this one was just prologue to your 'reminisce'. It's about YouxAlot, though not all of the cast.**

**;D It seems I can't wait for the poll. But it's still on anyway at my profile; the poll for which I should write for. ;D**

**Anyway, Enjoy, and I NO OWN INAZUMA IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE. No sue pls. ;D**

**And the boys doesnt really appear here OTL sorry about that orz**

* * *

_** Jeez, Those Guys**__  
An Inazuma Eleven GO!_ Fanfiction  
ReaderxAlot

* * *

"Ne, ne, (F/n)-chan!" Aoi said. You turned around as you smiled, clipboard in your hands.

Yes, you are Raimon's fourth manager.

You weren't from Inazuma town and being different has its own difficulty, but your fondness of soccer gets you attention from Endou, thus his offer for you to become the team's fourth manager.

You were distanced from them, and you wouldn't talk at first, but the situation melted and finally you became best friends with the other three managers. They're really nice, which was why you became friends.

At first, you were shy, but then you gradually became an outgoing, loud girl (a topic which Kariya always brought up when you 'preached' him, as he said).

"(F/n)-chan?" Aoi's calls brought you back to reality as you nodded. "Do you have anyone you're interested in on the team?" Aoi asked, as she looked at you. You immediately blushed as the other managers smiled teasingly.

"A-a-a-aoi-chan, you know full well that I-"

"Hm? I know what now, (F/n)-chan? That you like _umphhhh!" _Aoi let out a shout when you forcibly shut her up by putting your hands on her mouth.

"A.o. ...!" You said exasperatedly.

"Okay, okay!" Aoi said as she desperately trying to get out of your grasp.

"But (F/n)'s pretty cute, I bet most of the boys here likes her." Midori said.

"Hmm hmm!~ but-but not Shin-sama, right?" Akane said, panicking.

"N-no, of course not, Akane-chan!" You said exasperatedly.

"Hmmm, let's see, probably Tsurugi-kun likes you, though." Aoi said.

"T-Tsurugi-kun? With what basis are you saying that, Aoi-chan?" You asked.

Tsurugi was always there for you. He was always the place where you could talk about your secret with (since, you know, it's _Tsurugi, _he won't ever talk about secrets anywhere—maybe his Nii-san, but that's a different case altogether). Tsurugi is such a sweet boy, and you clicked pretty great with his Nii-san.

But-but there's no way he likes you, right?!

"Well, you know, I _kinda_ noticed, too." Midori said, "I mean, he likes to steal glances at you. You know, (F/n)?" she said as she smiled teasingly. You blushed.

"Ohh, and Kariya, too~" Akane said.

"What now?!" You exclaimed.

"Kariya likes to look at you, too~ but he's a bit oblivious to what love is, you know~"

"How did you know?" Aoi asked.

"Well, apart from what Endou-kantoku told me—and yes, he was called by Kira-san, who wanted to help Kariya—it's pretty obvious! I mean, he blushes, and stutters... I think the oblivious one is (F/n)-chan!" Akane said.

"Huh? What did Endou-kantoku told you?" Aoi asked.

"Well, Kira-san called him and asked if he knew which girl Kariya likes—you know, Kariya's pretty transparent. But on to what Endou-kantoku said...eh... what was that?~" Akane said, as she stopped.

"Akane-chan?" Aoi asked.

"Ooh~ Midori-san knew about it, too! Ask her, I forgot~"

"...Akane..." Aoi said, "A-anyway, what's with this thing Endou tells you, Midori-san?"

"Well, basically he just said that Kira-san called him, asked which girl Kariya likes; but Endou-kantoku's just as oblivious as this (F/n)-chan over here, so yeah." Midori explained, hands on her hip.

"Ooh." Aoi said.

"Hmmm, so that's Kariya and Tsurugi, who else?" Midori asked.

"Eeeetto~ let's see... Yukimura-kun from Hakuren?" Aoi said.

"Eeh, how come?! They're like, miles apart!" Midori said.

"Well... I don't know. I heard Fubuki-san's called Gouenji-san a few times and Gouenji-san delivered Fubuki's report to Endou-san. About Yukimura-kun, apparently, that he dazed off whenever they're talking about Raimon or something."

"Hoo. Hmm, how about Amemiya?"

"Hnn... I'm not sure about Amemiya-kun, but I heard... Gouenji-san talked to you a few times, doesn't he, (F/n)-chan?"

"Umm, yeah... Gouenji-san talked to me a few times... about Amemiya-kun. He said... uhm, something about visiting Amemiya-kun... and food... uhm... what else? Oh, yeah, about gifts and chocolates... birthdays... I'm not sure." You said.

"Whoa, what an _**oblivious**_ girl..." Midori said.

"Wh-what was that, Midori-san?!" you said exasperatedly.

"Oh, hey, Kinako-chan!" Aoi said, waving. Kinako was walking to where the managers are.

"Ne, ne, what are you guys talking about?" Kinako asked.

"We were talking about (F/n)-chan's lovelife! You know, she has alot of fans~" Aoi said.

"Oh, interesting! May I join?"

"Sure! But aren't you going to practice?"

"They said I could take a break~"

"Okay!"

"So, where were we?" Aoi asked.

"Oh, we were talking about Amemiya." Midori replied.

"Oh," Aoi said, "Hmmm... how about Kageyama-kun?"

"Kageyama? Wow, him? Despite his appearances, he's actually quite deceiving. I mean, he hasnt given any hints yet, but I'm pretty sure." Midori said.

"S-stop this, okay?! How about you, Aoi? Tenma, Tenma?!" You said.

"Tenma? No, no. He's like a brother. And he said something about you, to me, too." Aoi said.

"Aoi...Aoi-chan!" You said, blushing. "How about Midori-san and Nishiki-san?!"

"Huh? Me and him? Oh, don't joke, (F/n). He's got ways before asking me out." Midori said.

"...Midori-san..."

"Anyway. (F/n), any interesting story you could share with us?"

"No... I've got nothing!"

"Okay then..."

When they started talking amongst themselves and stopped teasing you, you recalled every bit of the conversation and you went red. So red.

And so you're starting to reminisce about your times with the boys...

* * *

_**~fin.**_

**For now, anyway. haha. Byes, R&R? is it plain sucky? D:**


	2. Reminisce: Taiyou

**So the chapters after chapter one is basically 'you' remembering the past incidents when you first met/actually talk with the others. And I'll post the chapter daily~**

**Oh, and since having only one ending doesn't really satisfy me, I think I'm gonna make each of the kids' ending. So yeah there will be about 12 or 13 chapters!~ (but it's all short so dont worry if you don't like to read long stuff).**

**Thanks to those Faving/Alerting: **Mara-chan, Lou-chan, Mimi-chan~

**Yuki****: **Thanks for the feedback! Whoah, am I really that great? xD on a side note, can I call you Yuki-chan, then? :D**  
****Mamera****: **Hey tharr! Wow, look at how awesome I am (LOL. No, really, it's pretty cool since we have almost same fav characters!) And thanks for liking my stories! Now I feel the need to improve, haha!**  
****Guest-chan****:** I'm pretty sure you're the one that asked for Fidio? Just gut feeling, might be wrong, but LE HUG I LOVE YOU TOO!~**  
****Pursuing Flame****: **Thanks!~ Yup, I'll definitely write more for cuties ;D What can I call you :D?**  
****Hami-chan****: **I love you too my dear 3 hehe. And it's k, it's k!~  
**Rei-chan****: **Woah, thanks so much for the love! You gave me plenty, I love you too~ tee-hee.  
**Ysa****:** Great to hear my fic could bring so much impact, mwahahaha. And I think you'll look so cute blushing!  
**Azalea****: **And .AWESOME! Can't thank you enough!  
**Hibisha****: **:O? Well, friendly tip, hating yourself isn't healthy.

**And now that I'm done replying to you awesome guys, time for the usual: DISCLAIMER!~**

**Ye, I no own.**

**... wow, that was boring. Anyway, on with the show! Sorry for the shorty shorty length! D:**

* * *

_**Reminisce: Amemiya Taiyou**_

* * *

You first met Amemiya Taiyou when you were going to visit your sick relative. His room was beside your relative, and it might be just your luck to mess them up.

"Excuse me! This is (F/n)!" You said as you opened the door. Much to your surprise, inside there was an orange-haired boy instead of your relative. He seems to be stunned; pretty much because of you.

"E-eh?! I'm—I'm so sorry!" you quickly bowed. And as you were about to go, the orange-haired boy... wait... now that you see him clearly... wasn't he... that Arakumo Gakuen's ace? He's... Amemiya Taiyou, isn't he?

"Wait!" Taiyou said.

"Yes... Amemiya-kun?" You asked.

"I'm glad you remembered me." He smiled.

"I-I don't really know you personally, but..."

"It's okay," he said, "I'm glad I got to see you again." He muttered under his breath.

"Hm? Did you say something?" you asked.

"No, not at all." He smiled his sure kill smile again.

"I'm sorry I bothered you, though, Amemiya-kun..." You could feel your cheeks redden, though you're not sure why.

"It's okay, it's really fine."

...Silence ensues. It was an awkward one, the type of silence the two of you hates the most.  
That is, until Taiyou broke the ice.

"Come to think of it... this is really a weird meeting," Taiyou said. "I've only seen you once, when Arakumo went againts Raimon. But you were noticeable. I didn't even know your name." He said as he chuckled.

"Me? Noticeable?"

"Yeah. I wanted to ask Tenma-kun your name, but..."

"...you know my name now, don't you?" You smiled at him. He smiled back at you.

"Yup, (F/n)!"

"Oh, look at the time!" you said. "I was supposed to visit my relative. Next to this room..."

"Oh... sorry, I've taken your time..." His eyes went downcast.

"No, no, really! It's OK! Anyway, I got to go, Amemiya-kun, see you!"

"...See you..." He said. He also said something faintly, but you didn't hear it, since you already closed the doors.

* * *

**_~fin. _**

**For now. And guess what, spoiler: next would be Tsurugi. Heh. C'ya next.**


	3. Reminisce: Tsurugi

**Umm, just to clarify; when you meet Taiyou, you weren't a manager. He just saw you in the spectator's bench, but you're wearing a Raimon Uniform, so he figured Tenma might know you. And yes, in this chapter, you are still not a manager.**

** Thanks for the reviews, faves, alerts and follows~! Do check Code; Kraai if you have time! Although I'm not sure it's good. D:**

**Anyway, happy reading! I kinda don't like this one, but... D:**

**I might rewrite this later. :**

* * *

The first time you met him was when you bumped to him in the hospital. You are visiting your sick relative. Although things happen and you met Amemiya of Arakumo; but anyway, you've met your relative. but when you want to go home, you kinda got lost on your way (Hey, don't blame your_self _for being lost!)

Suddenly, you bumped into someone at the Hospital's hallways.

"U-wah!" You said. "I'm... sorry!"

"..."

You looked up, to see a boy with a... uhm, different... attire. But then you remembered.

"You're... the one from the soccer club at school—uh..."

"Tsurugi. Tsurugi Kyousuke." He said as he helped you up. You took his hand, and you could feel that he became reluctant.

Now that you stood up, you took a good look at him.

He looked really good (appearance wise), and he seems... a bit cold, but kind nonetheless. You quickly identified him as Raimon's Ace Striker, since you like soccer so much and bothered to remember the team (plus his appearance. It's not hard to remember him, really). Not so much the name, though.

"Thank you." You said as you smiled at him. You're still holding his hand. He turned around pretty quickly (and disentangled his hand with yours), although you could swear that you saw him getting redder.

"Are you angry? I'm sorry!" You said as you bowed low.

He looked surprised.

"No." Tsurugi replied quickly.

"Then... why are you getting red?"

"I'm not." Tsurugi replied again, as quickly as the last reply.

"But-"

"...See you at school tomorrow, _(F/n)_." He said as he walked away.

...wait, did he just called you by your first name?

No wait, more importantly, how did he know your name!? You're pretty sure he's not in the same class as you are... then... how?!

(He didn't lie though, the next time, he did see you. And you saw him too. But he didn't talk to you, much to your disappointment.)

* * *

**Next~ Tenma!**


	4. Reminisce: Tenma

**So yeah, thanks for the wonderful reviews! I can't believe I went past 20~ Woohoo! I love you all, and I daresay love is an understatement! Anyway, as I promised, Ten-ma! Our cute, sakka-loving boy!**

**Once again, thanks a bunch for the reviews and favs, etc! I'm so happy, my phone rings with every email saying New Review! 3**

**Anyway, here goes!~**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

The first time you met Tenma was... when he practiced his dribbling.

He's really a boy people should respect, for he never lose sight of his goal. He never lose sight of what he's protecting, and more over, he had _fun _playing soccer. He's not just a machine who plays just to win, or worst, Fifth Sector's Machine, when the said organization is still operating.

You, much to your surprise, stayed there until late evening just to see him practice.

He inspire you so much.

"...? Hello?" Sudden voice brought you back to reality. It was none other than the brown haired boy, who suddenly appeared infront of you.

"Uh, oh, hi...?" You replied, surprised.

"Hey! It's late, why are you still here?"

"I'm... watching you. Are you done?"

"Yep! I'm going home soon."

"Oh... then I'll go home." You were about walk away when he stopped you.

"Wait!"

"...Yeah?"

"I'm Matsukaze Tenma! Hey, miss, do you like soccer?"

"Uh, hey. I'm (L/n) (F/n). And yes, I like soccer."

"Oh! Hey,... your uniform! So you're from Raimon, too?"

"Yeah... I just transferred."

"Oh! No wonder I don't know you. Uh... it doesn't mean that I know everyone, but-!"

You chuckled at his antics. Of course he doesn't know _everyone. _That's practically impossible.

"E-ee? (L/n?)" He blushed in embarrassment.

"It's fine. Hey, Matsukaze-kun..."

"Yeah?"

"What do you feel when you play soccer?"

"Happy, of course!"

"...Happy, huh?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No, nothing."

"Hey, (L/n), if you like soccer, how about you join our club?!"

You looked at him in surprise. "No, no," you said, "I can't play."

Tenma nodded eagerly, "It's okay! You can be our fourth manager!" Tenma said.

"...Manager, huh?" You mumbled. "Let's see later."

"Oh, it's late! Let's go home!" Tenma said. "I'll walk you home."

"No, no, it's completely fine. My house is not too far away." You said.

"But a young girl can't walk home alone! It's dangerous!"

Because of his persuasion, finally you said yes and the two of you walked home together. It was a short walk, and finally you're infront of your house.

"(L/n), see you at school!" He said.

"Yeah. See you."

What a weird boy, that was your first impression of him.

But without him, you probably wouldn't join the club. He was, after all, the nicest person and the reason you accepted to join the team, despite not knowing anyone personally there.

* * *

**Next: Kariya, tomorrow! Watch out for it~! Wow, so many squiggles. ~~!**


	5. Reminisce: Kariya

**W-wow... I'm seriously touched... 40+ reviews. Wow, just, wow. I love you guys all, really.  
Let me hug you all for eternity.**

**By the way, this is KARIYA, our annoying slash cutie DF with bad naming sense. HEH.**

**And I'm gonna give you a few headcanons; these are hints to the prelude to the ending (pft).**

**Headcanon: **Kariya likes to talk about life and lovelife with Kirino, like family.  
**Headcanon: **Amemiya Taiyou is a sly guy (in love) and likes to take whatever chance he's given with the girl he likes, despite his innocent looks.**  
Headcanon: **Fubuki and Gouenji likes to walk together, plus their juniors (Yuki-chan and Tai-chan [lol]), mostly eating together.**  
Headcanon: **The team likes to eat icecreams together.

**YES HEADCANONS will later be fulfilled.**

**Tee-hee. And Moshi-chan, sorry, Kirino isn't going to be in this series, but I'm planning for a oneshot for Kirino since he's probably the only popular one I haven't written. :D**

**Thanks for the people who read since the first chapter launched, and also new readers! ;D**

**;A; kiss you all again ;A;**

* * *

Kariya Masaki, was, to say the least, mischievous. He's good at heart, but according to Kirino, _annoying._

You met him and befriended him shortly after you became the fourth manager.

He's quite fun and charming, but you don't know him so well. At least, until the day that he called you and talked to you.

He sat beside you on the managers' and coach's bench, his eyes seems distance.

"Hey, (F/n)." He called.

_"G-geez... what's wrong with everyone? Suddenly calling me by my first name..." _you thought as you blushed. You weren't as outgoing as you are now at the time.

"W-what is it, Kariya-kun?" You replied.

"...Do you feel... like you don't belong here?"

"...Kariya-kun?"

"I've felt like that, too," He said, "Things like, _why am I even here? _Or _Do I deserve their kindness?" _he smiled by now, "But now, I guess I'm fine."

"Why?" You asked.

"Since they're idiots."

"_What?" _

"Their kindness is their virtue... I guess."

"I... I see." You looked at him, still half-confused.

"That's why, (F/n), you don't have to feel so far away." He smiled.

"...Yes!" You replied as you gave him back a smile.

Kariya went redder.

"W-what's wrong, Kariya-kun?! You're red!" You asked, panicking.

He looked a bit surprised. "...!" But then he suddenly (if you saw right, he just flashed a smirk, but...) said,

"..._(F/n)... (F/n)... this is... my last day... of being alive... my sickness..." _He let his head fall into your lap.

"Kariya-kun?! Kariya-kun..! No, no!" You exclaimed, panicking. "I should call an ambu-"

"PFFT! Hahahahah! You're SO easily tricked, (F/n)! I can't believe it!" Suddenly he straightened himself and laughed.

That was the first time you heard him laugh. And... frankly, it's _cute. _But _annoying _on the side_, _as well.

"Kariya-kun!" You said as you pouted.

"Aw, come on, you gotta love that!"

"I'm not!"

"Oh well. Anyway... is this _distance _you've been having... gone?" Kariya asked.

Your eyes widen. But you smiled to him nonetheless.

"...Thank you, Kariya-kun."

It's not exaggerating to say that Kariya was the person who made you feel like you belong to the place.

* * *

**Dear Kariya,**

**Please do not make the reader-tan get a heart attack,  
Or else you're gonna get sued.**

**Sincerely,**

**Writer-tan**


	6. Reminisce: Kageyama

**Went. Past. 50. Reviews.** **WOW.**

**I love you all, seriously. QQ.**

**So yeah, after this one, it's Yukimura's, and theeeeeeeeeeeeen... yay, epilogue!~  
I so totally love you guys. DD:**

**Disclaimeeer: I do not own ANYTHING. N-not even you. I only own the p-l-o-t~!**

**;A; hugs you all.**

* * *

The first time you actually talked with him, Kageyama Hikaru, was when he got injured. He's pretty clumsy, but according to Endou-kantoku, he _is _a genius—in soccer, that is.

"Kageyama-kun, are you okay?!" You said as you brought the first aid kit. The other managers are currently busy with something else, so only you could offer your assistance to Hikaru.

"Thank you, (F/n)-chan..." Hikaru said. He looked like he's in pain; of course, since he twisted his ankle.

"It's okay!" You replied. You've warmed to everyone on the team, thus why you are more outgoing.

"Oh—oww!" Hikaru said.

"Did it hurt so much?" You asked the obvious.

"N-no! No, it's really not. Just... I'm a bit nervous." He chuckled.

"Nervous? Why?" You asked. He's really confusing sometimes, doesn't he?

"Because of a certain someone... and something." Hikaru replied.

"Someone? Something? Did you fail on your test?!" You said.

"...No."

"Then what? I swear, the only time I'm nervous is when I thought I _failed a test_!" You said.

Hikaru laughed.

"Well... how about I give you a hint?" Hikaru said.

"Hint?"

"I'm nervous because of a certain person. That person is really kind, and have (h/c) hair, and that person smells good! Maybe because of the perfume that person use? I think it's (fav/scent)..." Hikaru said.

"Ee? (H/c) hair? That's a coincidence! I have (H/c) hair, too! And smells good? Hmm..." You brainstormed. There are a lot of people that has (H/c) hair... so... hmm...

"Ooiii! Hikaru! Are you done over there?!" Kariya called.

"A-Aa! I'll be there in a moment!"

Thus, after thanking you, Hikaru went to the others, leaving you pondering on who the mysterious person is.

You still haven't found out, though.

* * *

**Yeah, about alot of person having the same hair color, I made that up. But if you don't dye your hair, I guess there are alot of people with the same hair? I can only think of black, reddish, brown, blonde, though.**


	7. Reminisce: Yukimura

**SO. LATE.**

**I apologizeeeeeee! On the bright side, after this is Epilogue, yeah!  
...wait, I still have to work on six endings.**

**OH WELL.**

**By the way I no own!  
And I still love you guys. Can't believe I made it past 60. LUCKY!**

**After this I might make an OC submission fic since it seems fun writing it. Anyone wanna co-write with me? Do a collab, maybe? I'm a bit lonely here. x_x**

**OK, I NO OWN INAZUMA!**

**Enjoy!**

_**(and ta-da, plot twist. Not... really.)**_

* * *

You never did tell anyone, but you were Yukimura's neigbour, back when the two of you were just little kids.

He was already a stubborn kid back then, though. _"But that's his cute side."_ you thought as you smiled.

First time you met him was in elementary school. You're a shy little girl back then, and nobody talked to you (since you didn't talk to them). Then, when you were looking around the school field, you saw Yukimura. He was already playing soccer back then, with his usual tenacity.

"Pass!" He shouted.

He then shoots, as the ball hits the net.

He scored.

He yelled happily.

That was your first time seeing him playing. That was the sight that made you interested in the sport called 'soccer'.

"Oi, you!" suddenly you heard someone calling you.

"E-ee? Me?" You asked.

"Yes, you! Why are you all alone there?" It was none other than the blue haired boy, Yukimura Hyouga (you didn't know his name back then, though).

"I..." You're confused as to how you should reply to him. "I... don't have any friend." Was the final product of your long thinking.

"..." Yukimura didn't reply. And then, suddenly, he smiled.

_"Ne_, do you want to play soccer with me?" he asked.

"I can't play..." you replied.

"It's okay, let's learn together!"

Years after, you were still friends. But then you had to move due to family matters. The move occurred when you were in sixth grade.

"Hey, (F/n), are you really going?!" he shouted. "Sorry, Yukimura-kun..." was the only words you could say to him. You had been prepared if he's angry at you.

"...Be careful." Much to your surprise he's not really angry. "And you'll definitely meet me again, yeah?"

You nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

And you did meet him again,... however, on different teams.

But that does not lessen the happiness the both of you felt.


	8. Let me buy you Ice Cream, FN!

**Headcanon: **Kariya likes to talk about life and lovelife with Kirino, like family.  
**Headcanon: **Amemiya Taiyou is a sly guy (in love) and likes to take whatever chance he's given with the girl he likes, despite his innocent looks.**  
Headcanon: **Fubuki and Gouenji likes to walk together, plus their juniors, mostly eating together.**  
Headcanon: **The team likes to eat icecreams together.

**HEADCANONS ****_FULFILLED_****. Heh.**

** Thanks for the awesome reviews~! You guys made my whole day brighter (look how cheesy I am.)**

**OK so since this is too long imo, I'm going to split the prologue to epilogue (?) to three parts, watch out for it!**

**NEXT PROJECT: OC Submission Fic (about the missing school life in IEGO! So yeah, teenage drama), and a Kirino Oneshot. Yah, Code; Kraai is at the lower end of my priority list because I'm not even sure...~**

**Happy reading! Oh, and if you guys have twitter, can I ask for it? Via PM is fine. I need twitter friends. QQ.**

* * *

Months has passed since your first arrival. You've made alot of new friends and bestfriends. After meeting the team, it seems that you've started to appreciate daily life even more.

One day, when you were out eating ice cream with all of the cheerful and colorful teammate—and also coaches, Tsurugi finally asked the thing he wanted to ask for a while now...

"Hey, (F/n)..." He called, as he glanced at you eating your ice cream. It seems that you enjoyed it so much.

"Hm? What is it, Tsurugi-kun?" you asked as you stopped eating.

"...That day during practice... what did you talk about with Sorano, Midori-san, Yamana and Kinako?"

You blushed beet red, as it was an embarrassing talk and his asking you is... quite unexpected. How did he knew you were talking that day, anyway? Are you being too loud?

"W-well—"

Suddenly, the other managers and Kinako chimed in, all grinnning widely.

"Aa, I see, Tsurugi, you...~" Midori said teasingly.

"W-what?!" Tsurugi asked, slightly blushing.

"Nope, nothing~" Midori replied.

Akane took a picture and said, "We were just talking about (F/n)-chan's crush." She informed as she took another picture.

"(F...F/n)'s crush...?" Tsurugi looked at you in disbelief. You wouldn't know how panicked he is inside.

Hearing the word, everyone's ears perked up.

"Hoo, hoo... I see, I see! (F/n)'s crush!" Amagi chimed.

"This is quite surprising...!" Shindou commented.

"Hear what she said, Kariya? (F/n)'s crush! Weren't you-" Kirino said, and a moment later Kariya forcefully shuts Kirino up, slamming his hand to Kirino's mouth.

"Senpai, aren't you too energetic? Are you high? That's not good, senpai!" he half-yelled, discreetly glaring at Kirino, whilst half-smiling. Kirino puts off Kariya's hand.

"Relax," he said, "It's not like (F/n) will know-"

"SHUT UP, SENPAI!" Kariya exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Kageyama and Tenma are talking to each other. They seemed to be very into their conversation.

"Hikaru..." Tenma said, eyes downcast.

"Yeah." Kageyama replied. He's pretty calm.

Nobody knew, but Tenma and Kageyama already confessed to each other that they liked you. And both promised that whoever you chose, they'd accept it. Little do they know that they have alot other contestant around.

Suddenly, much to your and everyone's surprise, Gouenji, Fubuki, Taiyou and Yukimura showed up (Of course with women looking at Gouenji and Fubuki intently, much to the juniors' awkwardness).

"Heeey, Gouenji, Fubuki!" Endou shouted.

"Endou!" Fubuki said as he smiled. Gouenji, too, smiled and went to Endou, Kidou and Haruna's spot.

"...Yukimura-kun!" You called as you smiled at him. Yukimura quickly blushed, but he said a faint 'Hi' back.

"Long time no see, Yukimura-kun~ How are you?" You said.

"I'm fine..." Yukimura replied.

"..." The first years of Raimon looked at Yukimura.

"Hello, (F/n)!" Taiyou greeted as he smiled. So bright, like a real sun.

"Hello, Amemiya-kun!" You smiled back as bright as his smile-to be fair, right?

"..." The first years of Raimon and Yukimura looked at Taiyou.

"...Uhh, hey guys!" Taiyou said as he smiled to everyone.

You chatted with everyone, whilst the other managers and Kinako giggled. You turned at them and they played dumb, but you're pretty sure they're talking about you.

"Hey, (F/n)... so who's your crush?" It seems that Hamano didn't know how much impact his question gave the other boys.

"...Ha-hamano-senpai, I-I'm not in love with anyone!" you quickly replied, noticing all the stares.

"Eeh, that's good~" Taiyou said.

"Why is it good?" You asked, confused.

"Naah, nothing, really." Taiyou said as he smiled at you.

The first years glared at him.

"Hmm?" He asked, smiling with closed eyes, looking at the others.

You, sensing there's something wrong, decided to go and change the subject.

"Hey, Yukimura-kun, have you been practicing alot?" You asked.

Yukimura nodded eagerly. "Yeah." He said.

"Hmmm... I'm kinda bored... I think I'll buy another ice cream..." You said as you rummaged through your bag, looking for your wallet.

"No, no, let me buy it for you, (F/n)!" Taiyou said. The other first years looked at him in surprise; how could he be so fast?!

"No! Let me buy it for you, (F/n)!" Tenma said.

"No, me!" Yukimura said.

Eventually, everyone started bickering on who should buy you ice cream, but you realized Taiyou is not there anymore.

Suddenly, you felt someone tugging on your shirt, and when you turn around, it IS the missing Amemiya Taiyou. But the difference is now he had an ice cream on his hand.

"Sorry, I don't know what your favourite flavor is, so..." He said.

"Um, it's not a problem, but is it really okay...?"

"It's okay, really, (F/n). Take it!"

You take it albeit feeling bad. He smiled at you, and you smiled at him back.

"W-wh... Amemiya, you sly—!" Yukimura said when he saw you eating icecream, sitting beside Taiyou.

"Hm? What might you mean?" Taiyou replied, smiling at Yukimura.

Before they could start bickering (or worst, soccer-battling), Fubuki and Gouenji intercepted, saying that Endou has an announcement.

* * *

**What could the announcement be? For that,**

**Wait for the next chapter!**


	9. DokiDoki Valentine's Raimon Love Blossom

**81 reviews. ****_81 REVIEWS._**** Oh gawd, I love you guyssssssssss!**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, people!~ They keep me going. Ohh, it's nearing the end of the series! (Lies, still 7 short chapters ahead, I think). Thanks for following 'til this day, I appreciate it!**

**Oh, oh, oh, and and, I think I'm going to upload chapter 2 of Code; Kraai. Someone asked for it, so yeah! =D If anyone have any suggestion on the plot of Kirino's one-shot, I'll be more than happy to receive them!**

* * *

_Before they could start bickering (or worst, soccer-battling), Fubuki and Gouenji intercepted, saying that Endou has an announcement._

_Quickly, you and the rest approached Endou._

* * *

"What is it, Endou-kantoku?" You heard Kinako asking.

"Well, you guys haven't heard, but I trust Shindou heard already?" Endou said as he glanced at Shindou. Shindou nodded as he started talking.

"As you see, it's nearly the annual school Valentine's event..." Shindou said, when suddenly Amagi intercepted.

"Woah, that brings back memories, no, Sangoku?! You remember when Kurumada got that love letter and it turns out that she put it in the wrong locker?!" Amagi said, laughing.

"Hahah, yeah! Remember his face?" Sangoku replied, laughing.

"Uhm, Shindou, do continue!" Kurumada said as he blushed. Shindou coughed and continued.

"As you can see the Valentine's Event is named-"

"Shindou, you're going to say the name!?" Kirino said. "It's embarrassing!"

"Then you say it, Kirino!" Shindou said.

"No way!"

"Then there's no choice!"

"Fine!"

"...anyway, on to what I was saying... the event's name is... DokiDoki Valentine's! Raimon Chuu Love Blossom." He said.

...

...

...Suddenly it became quieter.

"...Shindou-senpai, did I hear you wrong?" Tenma asked. Shindou shook his head. "Sadly, you heard me right. It's DokiDoki Valentine's! Raimon Chuu Love Blossom." Shindou replied. "...Oh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Shindou cleared his throat, "...ANYWAY, on to the next aspect of this event..." Shindou said, "The main point of this event is just one: that is, to let the students find love." Shindou then looks around to see his teammates' reactions.

There were none. Only the third years laughing.

"...Don't ask me how they got money to launch this huge event and the reason why, because I've thought of it for days, and I've yet to find the answer." Shindou said.

"And the event is free for anyone to join. So, Yukimura and Amemiya may join, as well."

"The event is as follows: Anyone may take an envelope and papers the school provide, and write a letter to anyone they have a crush at. After that, they may put it on the said person's locker." Shindou said, "For the outside participants, they may have a temporary locker provided by the school. But they should sign up first." Shindou said.

"Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"And if you want to ask why I'm announcing it like it's very important, that's because the school begged us to join. It is wasn't an obligation to join, but for us now, it is." Shindou said, "But it's not an obligation to send a letter."

"Let me announce the rest, Shindou," Endou said. Shindou nodded.

"And following the event, at night the school will held a prom." Endou paused. "Everyone are required to wear a masquerade and formal suits—although a mask isn't an obligation. This is also open to the public who joined the earlier event." Endou said.

"And at the prom, you may impress the person you like, before the said person made his or her decision, in case he or she gets alot of letters or haven't decided yet. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Today is... 13 of February. So the event will be held tomorrow. The soccer club will gather earlier, so don't sleep late."

* * *

**Tada. Look at how stupid the event title is, I know I'm lame!**

**I think the next chapter will be a little delayed, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience!**


	10. Letter Craze, Adults Swarm

**YAAAH, I'm BACK GUYS! Sorry for the long hiatus, I was on a sister-school trip for nine days! But now I'm back and hopefully there wont be any more long hiatuses. I'm always craving for a keyboard and a computer on Thailand. But now I know that I don't really like Singapore all that much XD so strict.**

**Anyway, here's the Valentine's Special! Sorry, need to put it to two parts so that it's not so long. Oh, and, Code; Kraai and Highschool is on top of my priority list, so please bear with me while I write the next chapters!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.**

**And hey, guess what, 106 reviews! I just can't believe I went past 105. THANK YOU ALL I REALLY DO LOVE YOU GUYS. 3**

* * *

**The next day**

You were the earliest, or so you thought, until you see the other managers plus Kinako at school, earlier than you.

"Hi, Aoi-chan, Akane-chan, Midori-san, Kinako!" You greeted. They waved back.

"Why so early?" You asked.

"Why do you think?" They gave you an evil look as you shuddered.

"Umm..."

"Come with us, (F/n), and we shall transform you to a princess!" Kinako said.

"Wh-wha...?!"

* * *

About thirty minutes later everyone already gathered, and they were shocked to see you... looking _different_.

"Hah! Look at them, all surprised. I knew it, we rock, Aoi, Akane, Kinako!" Midori said, high fiving the other girls.

"(F/n)-chan looks cute~" Kinako said as she smiled at you with her usual cheerful grin-smile, whatever that is.

"(F-F-F...F/n)?! W-why are you—" Tenma asked.

"E-ee... I'm not sure, too... Suddenly Midori-san and the rest pulled me and gave me make over..."

"You look cute, (F/n)." Taiyou praised as he smiled, eyes closed. You blushed.

"Thank you!" you said.

"...A-ME-MI-YA!" Yukimura exclaimed, whilst Tsurugi, Kariya, and Kageyama glared discreetly at Taiyou. "Hmm? What might the problem be, Yu-ki-mu-ra-kun?" Taiyou asked innocently, "I'm only praising (F/n), as you can see, Yu-ki-mu-ra-kun." Taiyou seem to be taunting Yukimura alot. "..Grr... A—aa, (F/n), you look really... nice..." Yukimura's voice went from loud to really soft, as he looked down.

"...Yeah, you look... better." Tsurugi added.

Midori slapped Tsurugi's back lightly, "Would it kill you to praise someone?"

"Mi-Midori-san, I'm not-!" Tsurugi protested.

"Save your lame excuse for later! Look, she's talking so _lovey-dovey-ly _with Taiyou. You know, you might lose to Taiyou or Yukimura—or even the _others_, if you don't act fast." Midori grinned.

"...The _others?" _Tsurugi asked.

"That's for you to find out." Aoi chimed in as Midori and her both grinned at Tsurugi.

"Che."

Suddenly you called him, startling him. You were playing and chatting with the rest plus Kinako, catching up with Taiyou and Yukimura.

"(F/n)?"

"Join us! We were talking about _keshins, _you know?" You said.

Tsurugi discreetly smiled, as he walked towards you and the rest, acting as if he doesn't care. He _is _confused as to why you are talking about _Keshins _during a valentine event, though... well, maybe he would never know why. You're just like that.

"Geez, that one boy." Midori said, as she shook her head.

All of the people were busy talking to each other, about things, catching up, soccer, almost everything they wanted to talk.

Yukimura and Kariya fidgeted alot,

Taiyou kept smiling,

Tsurugi rarely talks,

Tenma blushes,

Hikaru talking normally,

Kinako teasing everyone.

Akane took photos of everything, you laughing, Tenma blushing, everything that she sees. And of course, Shindou, or Shin-sama as how she called him.

"Oh, Yukimura-kun, Amemiya-kun, have you all sign up for the event? Or do you not feel like it?" You asked. "I have," Taiyou smiled, "Together with Yukimura-kun, before we get here." He said. Yukimura nodded. "Alright!" You said. Kinako then announced that the event is starting.

"Let's go!" Midori said. Everyone followed.

* * *

There are so many people participating; they are all already brought their envelopes and writing papers, most have dreamy looks on their faces, some a bit scared. Most of the people are looking for a place where they could write their letters without being seen by other people.

"Oi, (F/n), do you want to write one?" Midori asked.

"N-no! I'm not writing one!" You replied quickly and loudly, but after you noticed the stares, you blushed as you looked down.

"How about Aoi, Akane, and Kinako?" Midori asked the other girls.

"Midori-san, I want to write one~" Akane said. Midori and the rest looked at her with the same looks, one that said _I knew it. _Shindou wasn't paying attention, though; he's surrounded by his fans—er, girls.

"How about you all?" Aoi asked the boys, and almost all of them nodded, except few of the third years. They said they don't have anyone they like, and if they do get accepted, they will get separated anyway, since they're almost graduating.

Endou came, and he gave the people papers and envelopes. Haruna and Kidou came and led you all to an unused room, asking the boys to write there.

"Is it OK for all of us to write in the same room?" Tenma asked, worried that people would look at his... letter.

"It's okay, beside, you all like-" Haruna said, but then Endou gave her a look and she shuts up. Oops, that wasn't intended! It was an accident!

* * *

Inside the room, there are a lot of colorful pens, crayons, and pencils. It seems that this place and these pens are lent by the headmaster for the soccer club, considering there are a lot of writing equipments.

"Alright, start writing! When you hear the school bell sounds, the time's up." Endou said.

"Ah, Endou, Gouenji and Fubuki texted me earlier that they would be here." Kidou informed. Endou looked surprised, and grinned cheerfully. "Then we'll meet them. Alright, we'll see you around! Don't be too noisy, OK?" Endou said, followed by _Yes _from all over the room.

The adults walked out of the room.

"Hey, Hayami, you're going to write one?" Hamano asked, twirling his orange pen. He, too, is going to write one, but he doesn't even know who to give.

"Y-yea."

"Who is it for?" Hamano asked, a slight teasing smile on his face.

"It's a secret!" Hayami replied exasperatedly.

"It's that girl from class 2-3, isn't it?" Sangoku said.

"S-senpai!"

"It's alright, it's alright. That girl's quite cute." Sangoku said. He is one of the third years who doesn't write a letter.

On the other side of the room, the first years are all struggling, writing, drawing, arranging perfect words so it doesn't seem all that cheesy, giving decorations and all of that. Tenma, Tsurugi (Surprisingly. Everyone except the girls' jaw dropped when they heard that Tsurugi _wants _to write one) and Yukimura seems like they're having a _very hard _time.

"Do you guys want my help?" You asked innocently.

"No!" Yukimura and Tenma said in synch, whilst Tsurugi only shook his head.

"A-alright..." You said, sulking. Geez, they could've been more nicer than that.

* * *

An hour later almost everyone finished. The remaining unfinished ones are Tenma and Yukimura. But then the bell sounded.

"Alright! Everyone finished?" Endou barged into the room, together with Haruna, Kidou, Gouenji and Fubuki.

"Yes!" The kids replied.

Then they heard a knocking sound. As Haruna opened the door, the adults all gasped.

"Hiroto! Midorikawa!" Endou exclaimed, "Suzuno!" Fubuki called. "Ah, Nagumo, and Afuro." Gouenji said. Soon after, the hallways are filled with the players of Inazuma Japan and the original Raimon. Everyone hugged and chatted, whilst grinning cheerfully.

"You know, remember how Gouenji dyed his hair?" Saginuma, or Desarm said. "He was like _I need to be badass so nobody would know who I am!" _Midorikawa said, laughing. "But yeah, everyone knew anyway." Afuro said.

"Who are you to talk, hm, Afuro? You also dyed your hair." They heard a comment, from god knows who.

"Well, don't I look better?" Afuro replied, as he flipped his hair, just like how he always did when he was younger.

"Pft!"

Unknown to them, you and all the others are sparkling with joy seeing all of your idols. Akane took a lot of pictures.

Then they heard a loud announcement from the headmaster, saying that everyone should put their letters into the lockers now—that, and that you can't see yours, you need to be as far as you can from your locker so you wouldn't know who sent you letters.

"Alright, let's go!" Endou said, as he chuckled, "We hoarded the hallways and this room for far too long already," he said as laughter followed.

* * *

A few moments later everyone finished putting their letters on the lockers. All they got to do now is wait, or maybe walking around the school, looking for food stands or something.

"Right, everyone done?" Endou asked. Everyone nodded eagerly.

"Do you guys want to eat whilst waiting for the prom—since you open the letter right before the prom—or do you want to go home and rest? There is still about six hours left 'till the prom." Endou said. Everyone wants to stay, so nobody went home in the end (you all are already brought formal suits).

"Okay, everyone can split now, you can go wherever you want." Kidou said.

"Heeey guys, want to go to Rairaiken? Tobitaka's there, isn't he?" Endou said to all of his old friends. Everyone from Inazuma Japan and Original Raimon nodded eagerly, and they marched out of the school, not caring—or maybe oblivious—to the stares directed to them from the other people.

"Whoah... superstars..." You said, amazed.

"I know right...!" Aoi nodded.

* * *

**I know the worst time to end it. BUT HEHEH, WHATEVER.**


	11. It's Girls' Intuition!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry, this was hella late. A lot of things are coming to me IRL, so yes... though mostly this is just my lame excuse.**

**I wanted to make this the last chapter and concluded it once and for all, but alas it was already 1,2k+ words BEFORE the letters were read. I know, I like to add useless descriptions, even though I can't even describe correctly /dies.**

**Happy reading, I guess! And thanks for those who waited and asked for these in the meanwhile! I'm sorry, again, for the hiatus!**

**By the way, in case you guys want to track my writing, I'm dumping my one-shots and all those silly things on my side blog: socratic-love, hosted in Tumblr.**

**That is all! And if you want to read a GREAT ShindouxReader, go take a look at Saranako's newest fanfiction! It'll strike your fancy, I swear. Tee-hee hee.**

**For new readers, ****_welcome to the wagon of hiatuses with the lazy writer as the driver_****.**

**Happy reading, R&R!~**

* * *

The first place you and your _eccentric _friends went to is the food stalls. There are a lot of them; takoyaki, taiyaki, soba, tempura... well, name anything and they might, just _might _be there. Though seeing the ice cream stand made a _few _people remember a _bad _memory from before, thus glaring at a certain smiling, orange-haired boy.

"Hey, (F/N)-chan, where do you want to go?" Aoi asked, smiling.

"Hmm... anywhere is fine? I'm bored~" You replied.

"How about we get some food first? What do you think?" Midori asked.

"How about takoyaki?" Akane asked, excited.

You chuckled at her excitement, and replied, "Sure, we could go there!"

The others followed as you and Akane walked side by side to the takoyaki stand. It wasn't really that far, about twenty meters or something, but it was worth the walk.

"(F/N), let me buy that for you!" Yukimura said.

"(F/N), no, let _me _buy that for you." Taiyou said.

"I could buy one for you if you'd like." Tsurugi added.

_"...What is this... de ja vu?" _You thought as you looked at them weirdly. I mean, it's not as if you don't have any money. Quite the contrary, your parents gave you quite a lot for this occasion.

"But I can buy it myself..." You said, voicing your thoughts. You didn't want to burden them more by asking them to buy it for you. They were already too nice.

"It's fine-" Yukimura said.

"No." You replied, crossing your arms.

"But-"

"I'm going to buy it myself, Yukimura-kun, that's final."

"...alright..."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent doing useless things, having fun and all that. It was especially funny when Aoi, Midori, Akane, and Kinako dragged you to a cosplay stand and made you wear magical girls clothes and took a photo with them.

Everyone was looking at you, though. I wouldn't say that you're not nervous as hell.

But it was a really fun experience. You're really grateful that you have a lot of great friends; even more so when they're laughing, smiling, and grinning with you. You had hoped that today wouldn't end, but alas night time came far too quickly, and it was time to prepare for the prom.

You're quite a simple person, so you'd thought you could go just by wearing a dress, but it seems Aoi, Akane, Midori and Kinako have some other plan for you. You were dragged to a room, where they redone your make up and help you getting dressed.

It seems things were far too energetic (as you were running non-stop), thus you sweated a lot, and the make-up is starting to wear off.

"One... two.. three!" Kinako said, "It's done!"

"Uwah... Kinako-chan, you're really good at this!" Aoi praised.

"Well~ I'm accustomed to do thi-" Kinako quickly put her hands on her mouth, "I-I mean, maybe it's natural talent? Tee-hee." She said.

"...?" Midori looked at her strangely. "Alright! If that's so, let's change!" Midori said.

Everybody changed, whilst taking turns guarding the door, since the lock are broken—Akane discovered that it was broken just a few minutes ago, and looking for another room is hard work.

"Finished!" Everyone said as you, along with the other girls giggled.

Aoi was wearing a blue dress that matches with her beautiful blue hair. Midori wears a dark purple one, saying that he doesn't like bright colors on her too much. Meanwhile, Akane wore a pink-colored, knee-lenght elegant dress. Kinako wore yellow knee-lenght dress, much like Akane's, and grinned. "It's been awhile since I last wore dresses!"

You, on the other hand, are getting much more attention from the girls. You were their main model, or so you thought, since they were dressing you up like a doll.

"There goes our princess!" Midori said, grinning.

You blushed; it was not your first time wearing dresses, but this one felt different. Maybe it is because everyone helped you with your dressing up. It was really fun. You spun on your heels because Midori demanded you. Your (f/c) colored dress seemed like it was dancing, as did yourself.

"There. All set, now go get 'em, tiger!" Midori said.

"W-what do you mean, Midori-san?!" You shouted.

"The meaning is just like the word! Let's go!" Midori grinned at you, and the rest as well.

Everyone walked out of the room (_walked, _because even if you wanted to run, you couldn't). You instantly remembered of the locker-letters thing.

"What about our lockers?" You asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Let's go get it!" Aoi said.

* * *

**_Locker Hallways_**

"Where is your locker, (F/N)?" Kinako asked curiously as she looked around, spinning on her heels. Excited would be an extreme understatement for her.

"Umm, there!" You said, pointing at a locker on the far end of the hallways. It's pretty convenient since most people doesn't peek at the end of the hallways. Your locker doesn't have anything precious on it, but still, better safe than sorry.

You and the rest quickly walked to your locker. You quickly unlocked and opened it, as your heart beats quickly. You didn't know why—perhaps you were waiting for a letter from a certain someone? It may be the case, but it's probably because there are _three _other nosey girls behind you, waiting for your reaction on whatever there may be inside your locker.

"!"

There were a pile of letters inside. You pulled them out, and counted.

_1... 2... 3... _"There's 6..." You said finally.

The girls grinned, and Midori playfully hit your back, "Just as planned." She said. And even though she was right beside you, you _kind of _know that she was talking to the others, not you.

"_Planned?_" you asked, surprised and curious.

"Well, that's for us to know, and for you to... _not _find out, probably." Aoi said, smiling.

"_Mou, _I hate how you guys are always keeping secrets from me." You complained, pouting.

"Ahaha! Trust us, (F/N)-chan, we're doing this for _your _sake! Besides, aren't you going to open it? Don't you want to know whether or not your _loved one _sent you one of those?" Kinako said, winking.

"A-a-a-a-uh... h-h-h-how did you guys—"

"Girls' intuition," Akane interrupted, "They're always right, you know."

"A-akane-chan..." you said as you looked at her. _"Fine. I won't lose anything by reading them anyway..." _you thought.

"Let's see, the first one with the orange envelope... it said.. _Tenma!" _Kinako said.

"T-t-tenma...?" You said, surprised. "I didn't know—"

"You don't know anything about boys, silly (F/N)." Midori said, "It's not like I know much about them, but you're just as dense as a _rock." _She continued as she grinned.

"...Midori-san, that was almost insulting..." You said faintly.

"Ahaha, let's just open it! Come on, (F/N), read it out loud for us!" Midori said.

"I—no—I don't want to...!" You said exasperatedly. It would be one hell of an embarrassment for you if someone heard.

"Alright then, Kinako, you do the honour!" Midori exclaimed.

"NO!" You said, "It's not nice... for Tenma."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind!" Midori said.

"...Alright..." even though feeling a bit bad for Tenma, you decided to give Kinako the letter. It was them who happily dressed you up and helped you with everything until you settled in... it was mostly the girls who made you felt like you belong here, so it'll be fine... right?

"Alright... here goes!" said Kinako, opening the envelope.

* * *

**How do you like the Kusanagi-style cliffhanger?**

**NO IM JUST KIDDING I SWEAR DON'T THROW ME PIES OR CAKES~**

**C'ya later! (Soon, I swear /cries)**


End file.
